


Un Amour de Vacances

by cazmalfoy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Story in Pictures, Whirlwind Romance, instafic, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: After returning to Paris for the summer, Sebastian meets a cute American boy in need of a tour guide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story told in Instagram posts and is a sequel to [Summer Lovin'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7639378).
> 
> ***
> 
> When I originally came up with the idea for Summer Lovin' I was never planning on expanding on Kurt's posts. But then Sebastian just couldn't let Kurt have the last word, so he demanded I share his posts as well.
> 
> I have invented some original characters for Sebastian's Instagram. Pierre is Sebastian's cousin. Julian is his best friend who lives in Paris. Sal and Luke are his friends from New York.
> 
> ***
> 
> Again, my disclaimer from the first story still applies:
> 
> While I created the posts, I don't own any of the pictures that have been used. Some have been taken from Chris and Grant's instagrams, while others have been sourced from various places on the internet. I forgot to make notes about where they came from, so if you know/they're yours, please accept my apologies and let me know so I can credit accordingly. No offence is meant; I just have a rubbish memory.
> 
> ***
> 
> This is set between seasons 5 and 6, so Kurt is still at NYADA. None of the McKinley guys (or Blaine) have met Sebastian in this reality.

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

**Author's Note:**

> Pierre's comment:
> 
> Congratulations, you two. You are perfect for each other.


End file.
